


B-Clean

by EliDeetz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Guts - Freeform, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, a bit of fluff i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: The fluorescent light of the small establishment shone among the dark, empty street. The silence of the night was interrupted by a chirping cricket, and the buzzing sound from the neon blue sign stuck to the front of the building.





	B-Clean

**Author's Note:**

> my brain wanted a fic involving a laundromat for some reason? anyway here it is, bye

The fluorescent light of the small establishment shone among the dark, empty street. The silence of the night was interrupted by a chirping cricket, and the buzzing sound from the neon blue sign stuck to the front of the building.

A feeling of hesitation nibbled your determination to find a place to finally sit down, but the burning ache of your feet and legs allowed you to ignore it. With only a car parked outside, it felt like a safe call to venture in without worrying about the state your clothes were in.

Blood, grime and guts covered you from head to toe, which was exactly why finding a laundromat was your priority. You figured that if you didn’t look like the Hatchet Man from those movies Dean loved binge watching, someone would be kind enough to let you borrow their phone. If you only had left it in your backpack instead of leaving it in the car.

You took a sharp breath before walking in, contemplating what you were going to say if questioned about all the blood.

**_Don’t worry officer,_ ** your imaginary self explained to a cop called by a freaked out costumer,  **_more than half the blood was mine, I didn’t actually kill anyone this time around._ **

Yep, that was perfect. They would probably lock you up and  **_then_ ** you’d be able to use your one phone call to reach the boys and have them find you.

A bell rang as soon as you pushed the door open, making you wince, expecting eyes to land on you. 

But they didn’t.

The person in charge seemed too focused on his old copy of Reader's Digest, while the only other person doing his laundry was sound asleep in the chair in front of his washing machine. 

Taking advantage of your apparent invisibility, you scanned the place as quickly as you could, spotting a sink in the corner of the place. You bolted towards it, and hurried to strip in the corner where nobody could be able to see you, in case one of the two guys finally noticed you. 

You dived into your backpack, carefully avoiding the knives and guns to knock against each other, until you finally found one of the jackets you’d stolen from Dean. Without waiting for warm water to run, you rinsed your face and hair. The white sink soon turned red, as you washed the blood away. The cool water helped calming you down, it wasn’t until then that you realized just how shaken you were.

You pushed your fingers into your eyes, trying to ease the burning sensation from the tiredness of not sleeping in over 24 hours. Not to mention all the crying.

**_Clank._ **

Something hard dropped in the sink, you opened your eyes, curious as to what had, presumably, fallen from your hair. You took the object and shoved it inside your jacket after putting it on, leaving it open enough to remove your bra without giving a show. 

After zipping it up, and with your flannel, tank top and bra on hand, you walked towards a washing machine, close enough to you, but far away from anyone else. You pawed yourself carefully, and silently thanked Dean for always keeping all the change inside his inner pocket, allowing you to afford washing the blood stained garments.

The buzzing of the machine soon joined the one across the laundromat, and you sat down to wait.

After a moment of focusing solely on the spinning laundry, you remembered the thing in your  **_other_ ** pocket. You took it between your thumb and index finger, and analyzed the small, pointy, white…. tooth.

It was a fang.

**_Snap._ **

The distant sound of a snap of fingers made you violently shudder, and gasp as you took a sharp breath in. You placed your hand around your neck, thoroughly feeling it up to make sure the wound was gone, and you weren’t bleeding.

**_Snap._ **

Another shudder, and you remembered how it was to have a couple of vampires explode right before your eyes, their remains falling all over you. Blood curdling screams and a continuous high pitched sound attacked your ears. Placing your hands over your ears, you doubled down to place your head between your knees, in an attempt to make the panic attack fade away.

“(Y/N)?”

It took you a moment to realize someone had called your name. Slowly, you raised your head to find the one you’d been thinking about standing before you.

Concern and something else swirled within his golden eyes, his posture was stiff and awkward, unlike it usually was. Gabriel stood tall and serious, his jaw clenched as he seemingly tried to come up with something to say.

You allowed silence to settle between you, just as unable to think about your next action. Taking a moment to look him over, you realized he was spotlessly clean, despite him being the one in the middle of the nest as he disintegrated it.

“Are you alright?” He finally muttered, crossing his arms across his chest and backing up to lean against the washing machines.

You took a moment to think about his question, were you alright?

Physically, somewhat. You were no longer bleeding to death, that was good. But you were beyond exhausted, and the fact he’d snapped you in the middle of the highway almost 2 hours away from the town hadn’t helped much. At least your appetite was gone. 

Mentally,  **_hell no_ ** . You were disoriented, sleepy, irritated, confused, and pretty certain the whole thing was going to give you PTSD. 

Emotionally…

“Yeah, just tired.”

He pursed his lips at your response, and nodded. Did he knew you lied? He probably did. Castiel did mentioned once how much easier it was for them to read human minds when they were experiencing strong emotions. You figured both almost dying and watching Gabriel pulverize monsters like they were ants under the foot of a kid fit the “ **_strong emotions_ ** ” file.

It seemed impossible to let your mind wander towards that moment, for you had never seen Gabriel act so primal and dangerous. 

Another long silence passed, neither of you realizing just how long until a beep coming from the washing machine brought you back from your inner thoughts. 

You stood up from your seat, and immediately noticed Gabriel’s gaze momentarily focusing on your chest. His eyes widened upon realizing you were wearing **_nothing_ ** under the jacket. He then glanced behind him, spotting your clothes inside the machine.

There was a moment when his eyes focused on nothing, as if the gears and cables inside his brain short-circuited, not fully understanding why you were doing your laundry. It wasn’t until he saw blood splattered on your pants that he got it.

For an archangel, he was kind of slow.

He moved out of your way with a smooth step to the side, far enough to leave distance between you as you took the laundry from the machine and walked towards a dryer. It was strange, considering how he simply  **_adored_ ** invading others personal space.

After shoving your clothes inside and closing the dryer’s door, you stared at the 4 empty slots in the machine, and then at the 3 coins in your hand. Rummaging the jacket once more, you cursed upon not finding another one. 

From the corner of your eye, you noticed Gabriel holding up something towards you. Turning to him, you saw it was a coin, but when you reached to grab it, he placed it over the dryer next to yours, and quickly jerked his hand away. 

**_I don’t have cooties,_ ** your lips parted to say, but you didn’t. A joke didn’t seem fit for the awkward moment. 

**_Why won’t you touch me? Why won’t you hold me? Why did you say what you said?_ ** You considered asking as you turned the dryer on. Those felt more genuine.

Sitting back down in your previous seat, you allowed him to keep his distance, not daring to question it. His eyes were glued to you, as he remained leaned against the machine where he’d placed the coin. 

Grasping onto your last threads of courage, you spoke: “Thanks for saving me…”

“Don’t.” Gabriel quickly interrupted, making you jump and focus your eyes on him. “Don’t thank me, I fucked things up.” He incorporated, regaining that statue-like posture from before. 

His sudden change of demeanor nearly gave you whiplash, if he hadn’t been acting weird since the moment he arrived. “You didn’t -” 

You tried to argue, but he wouldn’t let you, immediately interrupting you once again. “ **_Yes_ ** , I  **_did_ ** . I went overboard, I acted insane…” Gabriel hesitated to continue, and took a deep breath as his head fell. “I terrified you.”

His words lingered in the air between you, causing a frown to take over your features. Slowly, your mouth fell open, and your eyes burned as you realized you’d stopped blinking. It was then that everything began to make sense. Gabriel wasn’t avoiding you because of something you did, he was avoiding you because of what  **_he_ ** did.

“I’m not afraid of you, Gabriel.” You asserted, standing back up and taking a fierce step towards him, only to see him take one backwards.

“You didn’t see your own face, you were  **_crying_ ** .” He argued, bitterness and regret dripping from his words. “I’ll leave you alone for a while, ok?”

That infuriated you, the fact that he thought he knew how you felt better than you did. The fact that he thought he knew what was better for you. The fact that he was running from you after what he’d said.

“I almost died, I was bleeding out.” You raised your voice, just enough to show yourself more confident before him. “And then you saved me, and  **_then_ ** you said you love me. I think I’m allowed to cry.”

Gabriel paled, which you thought was impossible. Then again just that same morning you were certain an archangel could never love a human, but he did. 

“Your car is parked outside, I’ll let the Winchesters know you’re ok.” He spat, turning around and quickly walking away.

Panic nested in your core, had you pushed too far? Had you mistranslated what he said? No, you were certain you hadn’t. “ **_Do not_ ** walk out on me, Gabriel!” You urged to say among your panic, closely following him behind. “You  **_don’t_ ** get to do that. Not after tonight, you owe me that much.” 

The archangel stood still at your words, for a second, you thought he remembered he had wings and was able to vanish without you being able to trace him. But he didn’t, you took his silence as a cue for you to speak.

“ **_You will not touch the one I love_ ** _ , _ ” you closed your eyes as you recalled his words. “That’s what you said to those vampires in Enochian, wasn’t it?” 

You watched his shoulders tense, and felt yourself holding your breath as he glanced at you over his shoulder. “Harm.” Slowly, he turned towards you, his posture still focused on the exit. “You will not  **_harm_ ** the one I love,” he clarified.

A heavy sigh left you, relief washing over your anxious self. “So, you do?”

Gabriel remained silent, and then slowly nodded. 

“Well, I don’t know how things work between archangels, but humans? We don’t say I love you and then walk away. That’s not how it works.” 

He scoffed at your words, trying to laugh in a way to lighten the mood, but he couldn’t. “I’m guessing my feelings aren’t the problem here.” You could sense the vulnerability seeping through his words, and fear, as if he would break if you if he dare looking at you.

“The only problem is you didn’t say it sooner.” The bravery taking over you was unsettling, but you welcomed it. “But that would be the only one.”

He disagreed, moving his head to the side as to correct you. “I scared you, I lost control,” he muttered, shrinking and fighting moving away as you began taking shy steps closer to him. 

“You won’t,” you assured, stopping midway, letting him make his own choices. “And you  **_were_ ** scary, but I’m  **_not_ ** afraid of you.”

You feared he wouldn’t meet you, that he decided on his own what was the best course of action to take. It wasn’t unknown to anyone close to him how he normally dealt with his emotions, since it wouldn’t be the first time he’d tried to run when having to deal with them. 

“Show me you aren’t afraid,” he pleaded, walking closer yet leaving just enough space to let the final decision be yours. “I need to be sure.”

The way he spoke was heartbreaking, and it was then you knew it no longer was about how he could harm you **_physically_ ** . He wanted to know if you weren’t afraid of him loving you, if you weren’t going to run from the love of an archangel. A love powerful and complicated in a way beyond your human comprehension. 

You raised your hand towards him, and placed it over his chest, feeling its rapid beats against your palm. One last step and he wasted no time wrapping his arms around you, holding you tightly yet delicately enough to make you feel comforted and safe. 

“Is this enough?” You whispered, allowing yourself to hug him back, feeling his warmth surrounding you.

“A kiss wouldn’t hurt,” he teased after a short moment of contemplation, relaxing in your arms as you had in his.  

“Archangels who leave girls in the middle of the road covered in blood don’t get kisses on the first date.” A sonorous laugh bubbled from his chest at your response.

Hopefully it didn’t woke anybody.


End file.
